


don't make me tongue tied

by notmyfandoms



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyfandoms/pseuds/notmyfandoms
Summary: “How’s Liberty? Any new deaths, riots, or rapes since I’ve left?” Alex asked sardonically, walking down the hall to his dorm.“Nah. Hate to admit it, but it’s been pretty quiet. Don’t get me wrong, I love the football guys, but I do miss seeing your face around the halls every day, and everyone else too. I guess you guys took all the drama to college with you.”a day in the life of college alex
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	don't make me tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

> I will stand by the fact that thirteen reasons why is a trash show, but I’ve been having very vivid dreams and I dreamt this fic up the night I finished the show so I might as well make this. If you think this is like ooc for any of the characters or whatever, I literally dreamed this all up so I’m staying true to that, not the show, so take it up with with my cerebrum. Anyways follow me on tumblr @notmyfandoms

“How’s Liberty? Any new deaths, riots, or rapes since I’ve left?” Alex asked sardonically, walking down the hall to his dorm. Charlie, without fail, called Alex the second he stepped out from his 3:30 class. How Charlie knows the second he gets out of class is beyond him, but his eagerness to talk to his boyfriend is still endearing.

“Nah. Hate to admit it, but it’s been pretty quiet. Don’t get me wrong, I love the football guys, but I do miss seeing your face around the halls every day, and everyone else too. I guess you guys took all the drama to college with you.” Alex could practically hear his boyfriend’s smile as he talked through the phone. He stopped outside his door for a second, just to relish in the mental image of his golden retriever of a boyfriend.

“Hm, now maybe you’ll actually have a normal year at high school with the drama moved to Berkeley with me,” Alex remarked with a smirk, twisting the key to his dorm. His roommate was sitting at his desk with headphones in, but looked up as Alex walked in, exchanging head nods of greetings.

“No, I’d much rather have drama back here at Liberty. Maybe even make out with drama, have it sleep over in my bed too? I can suck its dick to wake it up and everything.”

Alex chuckled as he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, knowing that Charlie was trying to get a rise out of him. Luckily enough for him, Alex really did miss his boyfriend that day. “Don’t make me jealous of this drama, I don’t want any competition. I’ll be home soon enough for your homecoming game, and maybe we can do some of those things. Especially that last one. Anyways, I have to go do some work. I miss you, and I love you. Talk to you soon?”

“Miss you and love you too. Me and my bed will be eagley awaiting your arrival.”

“I think you mean eagerly,” Alex said with a roll of his eyes, as if Charlie could see it.

“Mmm… I don’t think so. I think you’re just making up words now.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute. I’m hanging up now.” Alex hung up the phone, but lingered staring at the screen, staring at Charlie’s contact picture.

“What was that you’re gonna do with him when you go back for homecoming?” Alex was broken from his trance to see his roommate Jack smirking at him from behind his textbooks.

Sitting up and crossing his legs on his bed, Alex stared back questioningly. “Weren’t you listening to music when I walked in? Were you eavesdropping on me?”

“We share a room, dude. There’s no such thing as eavesdropping. Plus, as your roommate, I feel like I have the right to know things about your romantic partners, and if you refuse to give me any information, then I have to find it on my own,” Jack says, taking his Airpods out as he angles his body towards Alex. He even folded his hands on his desk, raising his eyebrows like Alex’s mom when she’s waiting after he’s been out too late.

“You know all you need to know. His name is Charlie, he’s the quarterback, he’s --”

“--blond, cute, and nice. Yeah, yeah, I know, just as I knew the last four times when I asked you about him and you gave me the exact same description. Where’s the juice? What’s the ‘especially the last one’ thing you plan on doing with him at homecoming? C’mon, you gotta give me something.” Jack’s persistence did kind of remind Alex of Charlie’s eagerness. Maybe that’s why they actually got along pretty well.

“Dude, I came back to get a textbook and go to the library to do some work, not be interrogated by my nosy roommate.” Alex stood up abruptly, grabbing a textbook from his desk and shoving it into the backpack he haphazardly threw on the ground during the call with Charlie.

“Oh come on, is it like a sexual thing? Are you guys kinky? Who tops? I thought we’re friends.” Alex knows Jack is just teasing him, but he’s still not sure if he’s comfortable opening up to people he just met. The only relationships he has in his life revolves around secrets and death, so he’s not sure if he knows how to have a normal friendship. Normal friendships exist, right?

“I’m gonna ignore every single word that just came out of your mouth and leave now.” 

As Alex headed for the door, Jack screamed after him. “Don’t forget! Alyssa is having some people over for a little gathering and you’re coming with me, no exceptions.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye,” Alex said flippantly, waving his hand over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

As Alex walked through the threshold of the dorm room, he was immediately handed a cup with a shot of vodka in it.

“Hey Jack’s roommate, I’m Megan, Alyssa’s roommate. Rule for tonight: hang out and vibe, so drink up! If that’s your thing, of course. No shame if you don’t! As long as you have fun!”

Alex looked at Jack behind him with a horrified look on his face, eyes pleading to get out of there. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and took the shot, screaming “Woo!” as he downed it. 

Alex looked at the shot and quickly took it too, knowing he can’t get through the night with all these people while sober. Jack swung his arm around Alex’s shoulders, and started moving him towards the middle of the room where everyone was. “Thatta boy. Make some friends, it’ll be good for you.” 

Using the hand not holding the cup, Alex takes his phone out of his back pocket and sends a quick text to Charlie.

_I’m socializing at a party. Send help._

Pushing him down to the ground to sit, Jack plopped himself next to Alex, introducing him to the group. “Hey everyone, this is my roommate Alex. Ignore his deathly glare. He’s pretty antisocial, but feel free to crack him open because he’s a lot more fun than you think.”

“Thanks for the intro,” Alex muttered, glaring at Jack, before turning to the group and waving awkwardly to the group of people around him.

He feels his phone buzz in his hand, only to see Charlie’s entirely unhelpful text.

_You’re a college guy now, what’d you expect? I know I’m hot but you can’t FaceTime me every Friday to avoid socializing.  
Have fun and call me after ;** _

With a roll of his eyes, Alex looked up to see Alyssa grinning and standing to address everyone. “It’s been over a month at school, and I feel like I don’t know enough about anyone here. Let’s play a drinking game to get to know everyone!” Once she sits, Alex immediately takes the handle of vodka in the middle of the circle and gives a heavy pour in his cup before handing it off to Jack. It’s gonna be a long night.

* * *

After shuffling through multiple drinking games and many refills of his drink, Alex is starting to feel pretty loose. He’s been zoned for a little bit, wondering if this is the start of having a normal life, but is pulled out of his thoughts by someone calling his name.

“Alex. Hey Alex!” Megan is snapping her fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

“Huh? Sorry, I zoned out for a second. What’s happening?”

“We’re playing truth or drink, and it’s your turn to answer a question. Tell us a secret of yours, or drink,” Megan says, with a soft, drunk smile on her face.

Alex scratched the back of his head and said the first thing that came to mind. “Uh, I killed a guy?”

Jack rolled his eyes and drunkenly leaned into Alex’s neck, groaning. “Oh, come on. Drink if you’re not gonna tell us the truth. Or, how ‘bout this. New question: tell us about Charlie!” Hearing the name of his boyfriend gave Alex a warm smile.

“Ooh, I see that smile! Who’s Charlie, your girlfriend or something?” Megan asked, scooting closer to Alex in interest.

Jack and Alex looked at each other in panic, realizing that Alex isn’t entirely out to everyone yet.

“Fuck, I’m sorry dude, I didn’t mean to blurt that out like that,” Jack said in a panic, freaking out a little.

“Relax, dude, it’s fine. I’m not ashamed of it or anything, and it had to come out eventually,” Alex turned to the group, giving a shy, awkward smile. “Charlie, uh, he’s my boyfriend back home.”

Alyssa smiled warmly at him, probably trying to reassure him that they’re fine with him having a boyfriend.

“So, tell us about him!” Megan says, totally unphased by the revelation of Alex’s boyfriend.

With another gulp of vodka, Alex laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Charlie. “He’s great. He’s the quarterback of our high school football team, so his ass is amazing. So is his face, which is also very amazing. He’s like a golden retriever; super loyal, energetic, and tackles me the second we’re alone in a room together. Jack kinda reminds me of him, minus the whole jumping me in the room thing. I miss him. A lot.” Alex closed his eyes, dreamily imagining Charlie being at this party with him, and how they would probably immediately leave the party in favor of Alex’s empty dorm room.

“Awh! I swear, that’s way cuter than my high school boyfriend. Maybe if he was like Charlie, we’d still be together!” Megan exclaimed in both an awestruck and bitter tone, before taking another sip of her drink.

“Maybe, but Charlie’s mine,” Alex said, before sitting back up again and joining the circle again.

Jack grabbed Alex’s shoulders with a big, dopey, drunk grin, shaking him a little. “See, was that so hard to say more than him being blond, cute, and nice? If you ever miss him too much, just say the words and I’ll gladly jump you in the room to remind you of him.”

Alex chuckled a little before removing Jack’s arms from his shoulders. “Okay, buddy. Noted.”

It was Jack’s turn next in the game, but Alex found it hard to concentrate on the game after having pictured Charlie for so long. Damn, he missed his boyfriend.

* * *

“Jack can just sleep it off on the floor. God knows he’s done it enough times already,” Alyssa said, draping a blanket on Jack’s sleeping body. “You good to go back to your room?”

“I live two floors down, I think I’ll make it,” Alex said, preparing to walk out the door. Right before he turned the handle, Alex turned around to face Megan and Alyssa. “Thanks for having me over, guys. I had fun.”

“Any time, Alex. Jack’s right, you are fun when you crack through the hard exterior. See you at hangover breakfast tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Goodnight guys,” Alex said, walking out of the room. Smiling, Alex headed towards the staircase to return back to his room.

Remembering that Charlie told him to call him after the party, Alex took his phone out and found Charlie’s contact immediately. To his disappointment, he was greeted with his boyfriend’s voicemail.

“Hey, babe, where are you? Oh, I guess two in the morning is late for a football player who has practice in the morning. You’d be so happy with me though. I socialized and made friends tonight. Even told my friends about you and how you jump me whenever we’re alone, and how you have a great ass. My god, your ass in your football pants.”

Alex paused as he slowly descended the stairs to his floor of the building. “I miss you, so much,” Alex said with a sigh, turning the corner to head down to his room. “Especially your ass. Sucks you’re asleep, because we could’ve had a great round of phone sex tonight, since Jack decided to sleep it off in Alyssa’s room. But that’s fine, I guess I just have to jerk off on my own tonight, without any of your help. Love you, and I’ll be thinking of you and your great ass tonight. Call you in the morning.”

Alex turned off his phone and put it in his pocket as he turned the key to open the door with his other hand. Not even bothering to turn on the lights or change his clothes, Alex just collapsed on his bed, facing the ceiling with one arm behind his head and another on his stomach, thinking.

Even in his drunken haze, he could imagine Charlie’s face perfectly, his voice, his mouth, his everything. Unbuttoning his jeans, Alex slowly moved his hands down his stomach, imagining it was Charlie’s as he began to jerking off. Even when he came, he moaned Charlie’s name, imagining that his boyfriend was right here next to him, ready to cuddle before sleep. To his disappointment, he opened his eyes to see himself alone in his barely-lit room.

Cleaning himself up quickly, Alex sighed before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Alex begrudgingly woke up to incessant buzzing coming from his chest. He blindly roamed his chest with his left hand, finding his phone and declining the call before turning over to go back to sleep. Only a few seconds later, his phone buzzed again and this time, Alex answered with a groan. “What the hell! I’m sleeping, take the hint.”

Before he had the chance to hang up, he heard Charlie’s voice at the end of the line. “Woah there, calm down. It’s like 10 AM, you should be awake already. It’s a beautiful day!”

Rubbing his eyes and lowering his guard, Alex sat up a little and gave a hearty yawn. “Well, we don’t all run on a football player’s schedule with practice at ass hours in the morning. Why are you calling anyways?”

“What, it’s a crime to want to talk to my boyfriend? Plus, I missed your call last night and I wanted to ask you how your night was.” Somehow, Charlie’s voice was more bright and warming than the sun shining through the window.

“Yeah, it was a fun night. Who knew Jack’s friends were actually pretty nice?”

* * *

“That is what you get when you, you know, give people a chance. More importantly, I wanna hear about what you talked about with your friends? You mentioned in your voicemail something about my great ass, and I’d love for you to elaborate more on that.” Alex can practically hear Charlie’s grin through the phone.

“Ugh, God, I almost forgot about that voicemail. Can we discuss anything but that?”

“No, no, I think it’s a perfect time to talk about it. I know you said that Jack slept in their dorm last night, does that mean you have the room to yourself still? I may have missed last night, but there’s no time like the present to make up the phone sex.”

“You’re so lucky you’re hot, St. George. FaceTime me.” Alex hung up the phone, and squirmed to find a comfortable position in his bed. As Charlie called him and Alex put his hand down his pants, the door burst open, with Jack stumbling in.

“Jesus, Jack! Knock much?” Alex exclaimed, rushing to look normal while accidentally dropping his phone on the ground in the process.

“Dude, I live here. I don’t need to knock. Plus, I think I’m dying, and I need to lay down in a real bed. Why would you need me to knock anyways? Unless…” Jack looked at Alex’s position, and saw his phone that had clattered to the ground, Charlie awkwardly smiling on his end of the FaceTime call. “Were you about to jerk off? Bro, is that Charlie?”

Alex tried to stop Jack from grabbing at the phone, but hungover Jack is much quicker than he had expected. “Nice to meet you, Charlie. I’m Alex’s best friend and roommate extraordinaire, Jack. I’m sure he’s told you much about me.”

Charlie chuckled, before waving to Jack. “He has indeed. Nice to meet ya, dude. Thanks for making Alex have fun last night, You’d be surprised at his reluctance to do literally anything fun.”

“Trust me, I’m not surprised. He--”

“Okay, that’s enough socializing for 10 AM. Jack, you go to bed, because you look gross, and Charlie, I’ll call you later.” Snatching his phone out of Jack’s hand, Alex immediately hung up without giving Charlie a chance to say goodbye. 

Jack trudged to his bed and face planted onto his pillow, but before knocking out, he managed to pull his head up for a second. “You were right. Charlie is blond, cute, and nice. Couldn’t say much about his ‘great ass’ though, that wasn’t visible in the shot, but if I came in 10 minutes later, I bet it would’ve.”

“Shut up, and go to sleep. This is why I don’t tell you things,” Alex said with a glare, before returning to his phone. In the aftermath of the call, Charlie sent him a zoomed in picture of his ass in one of his action shots from football. _Me and my ‘great ass’ miss you ;* talk to you later_

Those damn football pants.

**Author's Note:**

> i still cannot believe i dreamt and wrote a fic. anyways follow me on tumblr @notmyfandoms and donate to black lives matter!


End file.
